The over-all objective of this project is to develop low hazard contamination free methods for controlling arthropod disease vectors. Specifically, the chemicals that ticks produce themselves to influence the behavior and activities of their species (pheromones) are being investigated as possible agents for use in such control techniques. Factors in the life history of the individual (feeding, mating, etc.) that have a bearing on the production and response to the pheromone will be stressed.